Misconceptions
by angeliclin
Summary: I'm horrible at writing summaries so I'll just say that this is a Therox story.


_A/N: This is a one partner story. **Warning:** This fic contains sexual content. Please R/R. Thanks._

Taking a step back, I admired the newly decorated room. The deep, rich brown walls brought out the soft furniture, giving it a welcoming, yet masculine feel to the room. The large, luxurious bed suitable for a king was covered with silk fabric and decorated with oversized pillows. The new shag carpet and minimum amounts of embellishments subtly placed around the room completed the look.

A soft smile played on my lips. I'll show him that I'm not just a beautiful woman he labeled me as. Thinking back at the numerous times I'd had to come back and redesign the room to fit his so called impeccable taste was tiresome and irritating at the same time. I was only able to make a few excuses of why I couldn't join him for lunch when I worked overtime and he happened to be around. His overconfidence and player lifestyle made it difficult to work with him and all the other clients similar to him. They made a play for anyone they considered gorgeous, keeping a scorecard on the number of women they conquered. I made a promise to myself that I would never be one of those trophies that was tossed away as soon as it outlived its appeal. It seemed like only yesterday that I came over to assess the room for the first time when he relentlessly made advances towards me. His smooth pick up lines might have worked with all the other women he came across, but I'm not one who can be easily conquered, although I must admit, he is one of the sexiest men I have ever encountered and just as cunning as the middle name he was given.

Shaking my head at the fact that I was even thinking about him, I released a yawn. I didn't realize how tired I was. Spending countless hours making sure this space looked perfect, I hardly had time to rest. Before I knew it, it was already three in the morning. Looking longingly at the comfortable bed calling my name, I did something I wouldn't have done if I was fully awake. Walking lazily towards the bed, I quickly undressed and pulled back the silky covers, sliding in, enjoying how the soft fabric felt on my bare skin. Before I knew it, my head hit the pillow, bringing me into the reoccurring dream I could never repress.

An iridescent glow created by the candles and a trail of pink rose petals scattered on the floor leading to the bed that was covered in red and white petals caused me to wrap my arms tightly around him. Standing on my toes, I tilted my head towards him, bringing my lips toward his. The kiss was chaste and sweet. We paused briefly as he reached for a chocolate covered strawberry. Holding it in front of me, I took a bite as he followed suit. The mixture of chocolate and the taste of his lips caused us to deepen our sensual kiss. Lifting me up, he carried and placed me onto the soft piece of furniture. When he started to lift his shirt up, I stopped him. "Allow me," I purred, relishing the moment his lean chest became visible, surprised at my own words. "My turn," his hot breath whispered into my ear, filled with desire. He expertly unzipped the back of my dress, pulling up the light material and tossing it onto the floor alongside his shirt. Leaning against the edge of the bed, he gently pushed me downward, situating himself above me. I felt his body press against mine. It felt so real, I fluttered my eyes open from the dream.

To my surprise, I felt an arm wrapped protectively around my waist. Turning my petite body towards the person next to me, I held back a scream threatening to escape from my lips. My shifting movement woke him. His eyes mirrored the same shocked expression as mine. He turned on a lamp which highlighted his lean, tone body, and then looked quizzically at me. He asked with deep concern, "Wh-What are you doing here?" "I can ask you the same question," I replied, daring him to answer my question. "This is my bedroom. What's your explanation?" he pressed, waiting for a reply. "I fell asleep in your bed," I rationalized, reprimanding myself for putting myself in this awkward situation. "That's obvious. I meant, why did you decide to sleep in my bed, and nude, nonetheless?" a teasing smile tugging on his lips. I wanted to wipe that silly smirk off his handsome face.

Glancing downwards, I swiftly pulled up the sheet and clutched it closely to my body. "There's no use playing coy," he smirked, a glint flickering in his clear blue eyes. "Who's playing? I'm not one of your tramps," I bit back, furious that he was even suggesting that I would partake in what he would consider entertainment. "And I definitely don't enjoy toying with people's emotions like someone I know." He scrambled off the bed, clenching his fist. "Wow! Don't hold back. Tell me how you really feel about me. You claim to know me like every other person I've ever met. So which version of Nicholas Foxworth Crane did you buy into?" Lifting up a finger, he counted, "One, I'm the black sheep of the affluent Crane dynasty, causing mayhem everywhere I go. Two, I'm a playboy, seducing every single woman I encounter. Or better yet, number three, I'm the eldest, legitimate son of the Crane family. My grandfather's and father's dream of raising an heir worthy of running the family business came crashing down the day the tabloids revealed that the person they groomed turned out to be an illegitimate son. Instead, they have me, the mess up not worthy of carrying the Crane name. Did I cover everything?" he furiously asked, his voice rising as he knocked down a nearby picture of his family. The glass shattered across the newly installed carpet.

Getting up, I closed the gap between us, placing a hand on his forearm. Lifting my gaze to meet his eyes, I notice the first sign of emotion, threatening to be released. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it. I was just…just upset with myself for, you know." "Are you claiming you didn't believe any of those rumors?" Shifting my weight from one foot to another, I couldn't give him an answer. After several awkward moments, I meekly muttered, "I usually give people the benefit of the doubt, but when you hit on me, what was I suppose to think?" Biting my lower lip, hoping that he would understand where I was coming from. My prayers were answered. "You got a point there. I must admit, I did come on a little strong." Cocking my head to the side, I challenge, "Only a little, huh?" He nods, which prodded me to continue. "You were laying it on thick. It took all my will power to hold back and not give you a piece of my mind." He runs a hand through his blonde, messy hair, causing my heart to skip a beat. Only then did I realize he wasn't wearing a shirt. Streams of soft light seeped through the windows, highlighting his broad shoulders and blonde hair. "Go on, I like a girl who is feisty." I roll my eyes at his response.

"Let's drop this." I carefully take a step back, uncomfortable about our close proximity. By the way, why are you here?" I question, dropping my hands down to my sides. "I thought you were coming tomorrow afternoon." "I was planning on it, but I was able to close the business deal quicker than I originally expected. I decided to hop onto the Crane jet and come back to Harmony. I was so tired, I didn't even realize you were even here," he answered genuinely. "I see. You must miss your family." Realizing what I said, I cover my mouth, taken aback by my own comment. He must have had seen the apologetic look in my eyes. "It's okay. You weren't thinking clearly," he stated in a low whisper, walking toward the window. We both remained silent, acknowledging the lonely, loveless childhood everyone in Harmony, and the rest of the world knew he lived. Right then, deep down, I knew Fox wasn't the person I originally assumed he was. Knowingly or not, he removed the wall between us, providing me with a glimpse of the real person he is.

"I'm sorry," I found myself saying once more. Shaking his head, he released a bitter laugh. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm the one burdening you with my problems." "It's no burden whatsoever. I'm just glad that you let me in." And although he didn't tell me in words his story, he told me by his actions and the emotions hidden behind his eyes. He slowly turned around, moving towards me, stopping when he was approximately a foot away. I watch him curiously, wondering what he was about to do or say. "You know, you sure have a thing for apologizing to me. I take it as a sign that you have fallen head over heels in love with me." "Hah!" I scoffed, poking his chest with my long index finger. Waiting for his reply and receiving none, I tucked a strand of my black hair behind my ears and continued, "You wish!"

Only then did I realize that he had a hazy gleam in his eyes as he scanned my body. My naked body! I tried to shield myself from his stares to no avail. He took my hands in his, lifting them up to get a better view of me. "You're a work of art. Do you realize that?" he stated rhetorically, keeping me close to him. "I can stare at you for days." I released myself from his grip as the heat rose to my cheeks. "I bet you say that to all the girls you meet," I commented innocently. "No, just you. You can't believe everything you hear," his voice became deep and husky. Unsure of what to do, I took another step back, letting out a yelp, which caused Fox to rush to my side. "Are you alright?" his brow furrowed in alarm. "Yes. It's just that I stepped on a stupid piece of glass."

He bent over and swept me up, placing me gently on the bed and then lifted my wounded foot. He carefully pulled out a broken piece of glass and placed it on a nightstand. I drew the cover over my body as he walked around the bed and retrieved a white dress shirt I didn't notice until now off the floor. "Don't," I began, not wanting him to ruin his good shirt. Not listening, he wiped the blood off and tossed it to the floor. I let out a breath that I was holding when he lifted up my foot and kisses it tenderly. "Better?" he questioned, lifting his head towards me. I shook my head no. He placed another kiss. "What about now?" I responded with the same answer. In return, he trailed kisses up leg, before climbing onto the bed. Positioning himself above me, he leaned in and kissed my forehead, my cheek, and the corner of my mouth. "Let me know now if you want me to stop because if you don't now, I don't think I can control myself later."

Unable to respond, I bit my lips in anticipation, wanting him to carry on. He continued to trail kisses down my neck, my collarbone, and the dip between my breasts before suckling a nipple. My breathing became heavy. Gathering his hair in my hands, I massaged his head. "Mmm…" he said before giving my other nipple the same treatment. I lowered a hand to his back and then to the front of his boxers. Letting my hands glide up and down the front of his bulge, he released an unsuppressed growl. "Keep doing that and you'll be introduced to Fox Junior before you know it." I sucked on his earlobe, revealing in a seductive voice, "Well, why don't you?" "You're driving me crazy Resa," he moaned as I continued to stroke him, enjoying his reaction to my touch. "Good," I purred, pulling down his boxers. Fox assisted me in the task and soon the only thing separating us was the small gap between us. He reached towards his nightstand, pulling a drawer open and grabbed a condom. After putting it on, he faced me.

Pulling his head down towards me, I kissed him on the lips hard. We continued to kiss as we explored one another's bodies. Unable to wait any longer, I motioned him to enter me.

Nodding, he positioned himself and entered me. A sharp cry escaped my lips. He stopped in mid-thrust, understanding reaching his eyes and his blue orbs softened. He wiped my tears and then placed his fingers on my lips to quiet me. "Do you trust me?" "Yes," I whimpered. "Then hold on a bit longer. The pain will gradually subside." I bit his shoulders in an attempt to muffle my scream. He gently entered me until I no longer felt any excruciating pain. Joining him, I mimicked his actions as we brought one another into a state of ecstasy. Eventually he collapsed beside me. Laying my head on his chest and the other in his arms, we closed our eyes, treasuring the moment.

I woke to the light streaming through the window blinds. When I opened my eyes, my worse fear became a realization. Brushing my hand across the empty half of the bed, I cringed inwardly, questioning everything that had taken place. Just then, I saw Fox stand up, disposing the glass he picked up into the waste basket. Looking at my expression, he questioned, "Did you think I'd left?" I responded honestly, relieved, "Yes." He climbed back into the bed and wrapped his around arm around me, seeking my warmth. "I don't think I ever want to leave." He kissed my forehead before capturing my lips.


End file.
